


The Loud House: A Secret for a Secret

by DeadRussianWolf



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-19 23:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16544690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadRussianWolf/pseuds/DeadRussianWolf
Summary: The Loud Family is big and things spread fast. But can Luan and Luna kept each others secrets safe?





	1. Chapter 1

Luan had went to a party a few weeks ago. She had met up with her boyfriend, Benny. The whole day she'd been sick. Luan was sure she knew what was going on. Someone pounded on the door; it was late, past midnight. "Hurry up and there, dude! I've gotta go pee really bad!"

 

Luan managed to roll her eyes. _Luna. Only Luna. She would be the one to announce her business. What a weirdo. Luna's my weirdo._ "Come in."

 

Luna dashed into the bathroom, did her business, wash her hands and looked at Luan who dashed back to the toilet. "Dude, are you okay? You're kinda puking out your guts."

 

"No duh."

 

Luna looked at her sister a few seconds. Luna's eyes suddenly got wide. "Woah. Luan.... It happened when you were going off with Benny, right?"

 

Luan nodded.

 

"Man."

 

Luan started to feel better so she stood up. "You're bleeding!" Luan said rushing over to Luna.

 

"It's nothing, Lu. Just got in a fight with Derik Kingsley today. Don't tell anyone." Luna plead.

 

"Okay. As long as you don't tell any one that I might be expecting. Deal?" Luan asked.

 

"Yea. A secret for a secret."

 


	2. Coming Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna decides to come out to Luan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't ship any of the Loud siblings with each other.

Luna decided it was time. It had been a few hours since she and Luan struck that deal. "Hey, Lu."

 

"What?" Luan asked, still feeling sick. The two girls had been sitting together in the dark.

 

"I'm Lesbian. And before you say anything, I didn't have a crush on Hugh. I have a girlfriend named, Samantha Sharp."

 

"So that's Sam."

 

"Please don't tell anyone." Luna plead, again for the second time.

 

"It's gonna cost you." Luan said.

 

"What ever it is, I'll do it."

 

Luan smiled. "Kiss me."

 

"What?! Are you crazy, Luan? That's sick!"

 

"Do you want you secret out?"

 

Luna sighed. "No."

 

"So kiss me on the lips. Just for a few seconds."

 

"Fine." Luna leaned in and kissed Luan. Luna quickly pulled away and said, "I'm never ever doing that again."

 

Luan laughed. "Let's go to sleep."


End file.
